Electronic devices require housing to protect sensitive systems from external factors such as moisture and dust. Additionally, housings serve to limit the amount of stray electromagnetic radiation entering or leaving the device. Excess stray electromagnetic radiation can interfere with electronic devices' operation and prevent proper operation of those devices. Traditional housing structures employ a rectangular box structure with the electronic device stored inside. The box structure includes six faces, typically made from metal or plastic, connected at right angles to each other. One or more of the faces typically include buttons, measurement displays, and/or input/output (I/O) ports for interfacing with other electronic devices. Dense platforms, such as high performance network servers, often include multiple electronic devices, each with its own rectangular housing, stored in a rack or cabinet, and interconnected to each other via cables, such as coaxial Ethernet cables.